


So not at all

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tara makes sure Pippy is confident with a decision she’s making
Relationships: Tara Milly Izikoff/Pippy Rosewood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	So not at all

“Are you sure about this?"Tara asked her wife 

Pippy was thinking about releasing some music soon she’d be very busy 

"As sure as you are straight”Pippy quipped slyly 

“Hey I caught that”Tara laughed a little 

“I knew you would baby”Pippy rested her head on her shoulder 

"So... not at all Wonderful”Tara said to her wife 

It was nice just being together like this 

Enjoying one another’s presence without doing anything really 

“You know I always love you babe?”Tara asked her 

“The Love is mutual my love”Pippy replies happily


End file.
